By Your Side
by joykinz
Summary: After the accident in Kyoto Hisoka realize how much his partner means to him. Yay My first Fan Fiction. I hope you like it. Rated M for some Yaoi in it. Tsuzukix Hisoka
1. Dreams

**By Your Side**

**Summary:** After the Kyoto accident. Hisoka slowly realize how much his partner means to him. Rated M for yaoi! Tsuzuki x Hisoka

Hi Joykinz here. Well this is my first ever fan fiction attempt. I just wanted to give it a short if imp good or not. I do apologize for any wrong spelling and bad grammer.

**Disclaimer: **Matsushita Yoko-sensei owns these characters, not me. SOB

**

* * *

**

**Chapter one. Dream**

Tsuzuki arms tightly wrap around his younger partner. Never in his life has hisoka been touch like this. Not by force but by love. _Does this how love feels like._ He wondered.

Tsuzuki takes his thumb on hisoka chin lifting his face up toward his. Giving him a light kiss. His lips are so sweet and soft. Hisoka immediately gave him. He opens his mouth as an invitation and Tsuzuki took it. Sliding his tongue in the younger man mouths. While his hands tries to unbutton his shirt.Hisoka felt dazed about all this feelings. He wasn't sure if it was his or Tsuzki feelings that he sense. But all he knows is that its passion, love, and trust. This was his first time feeling these feelings yet he couldn't stop himself.

His hand instantly was on tsuzuki hips. Tsuzuki already unbutton Hisoka shirt and slide it off the younger boy figure. There you can see nothing but bare skin. Moving his kisses down to his neck. Hisoka felt Tsuzuki kisses on his neck tilted his head a little giving him a little more access letting him know that he doesn't want him to stop

Tsuzuki deliberately took this as an invitation. Small kisses grew more into hungry kisses. Sucking on his neck.Hisoka moan unintentional didn't know that sound came from him.Tsuzuki enjoy the sound he was getting from his partner thinking he wanted to hear about of it.

Breaking the kiss Tsuzuki sat up for a moment only just to take off his white button shirt than went back to kissing him.

While Tsuzuki kissing his body Hisoka Started to slid his hand on hisoka pants. Feeling that he was harder than ever. He started to slowly stroke him on front of his jeans. Tsuzuki started by this moaned with surprise._ Hm… two can play that game_ he thought.

His hands sliding down hisoka jeans started to first do the same thing stroking him slowly then moved up and unbutton his button then unzipped his pants. Fully aware of what is underneath.

Hisoka surprise by this first stopped and pushes Tsuzuki gently to look at him. Looking at Tsuzuki eyes big and purple. Nothing but passion in those eyes. He wont hurt me he thought. _"You don't have do this if you don't want to Hisoka."_ He heard Tsuzuki say. He notices that Hisoka hesitation and was a little disappointed.

_"No I want this."_ He heard hisoka say. Nodded with that as his answer Hisoka pulled Tsuzuki back against him. Tsuzuki pushing Hisoka jeans while slowly kissing him down his body. Hisoka couldn't deny that Tsuzuki doing was fairly good. Feeling Tsuzuki hands on moving downward. _what is he doing now. No wait he's…_

Hisoka grasp as Tsuzuki hand wrap around his own cock. Feeling him squeeze a little couldn't help but to moan. Omg that feels good.

Tsuzuki liking Hisoka reaction squeezes him again with delight. While his mouth capture his right nipple. Using his tongue playfully flicking it then giving it a soft blow then flicking it again.

Unintentionally Hisoka placed his hands on Tsuzuki head moving his fingers through his hair while pushing his back up against Tsuzuki.

Tsuzuki starts to stroke his young partner shaft as his small kisses moves lower. Blowing small kisses all over Hisoka body. Till he reach his destination.

Hisoka's eyes closed dazed with the sensation Tsuzuki sending was started once he felt soft lips touch the tip of his shaft.suddending feeling tense he open his eyes immediately.

But then the whole scenery change. Red sakura petals falling down from the sky. All of a sudden everything around him turn red. " _No… it can't be._"

Panic started to rise in his body as he looks down at the man that is on top of him. He notices that it wasn't Tsuzuki that was with him.

Silver empty eyes look straight at him with a creepy smile. Hisoka eyes widened with horror as he realize that he wasn't with Tsuzuki but with Muraki. _No not again._

He tries to struggle again to get free but all of a sudden his hands were tied with silk red ribbons_. "No! I don't want this to happen me… no not again. Not ever!_" He screamed.

Muraki smiled even wider at the sight of Hisoka panic and dreams. He bends over on top of him. Placed his lips against hisoka ears and whispered. _"Yes… my puppet struggle… I enjoy every bit of it. You will always be my little doll know that."_

The only thing he could think of is the burning feeling in his skin. The cure that Muraki placed on him burn with every touches he makes. Hisoka screams. " _NO STOP TOUCHING ME! TSUZUKI!"_

* * *

Joykinz here again. So? What do you think so far for my first chapter.Well those of you that are a bit confuse by this The chapter Title tells it all. Yes he is dreaming. He thinks he with Tsuzuki but then realize that it wasn't Tsuzuki but Muraki. I hope that made sense. Not too sure. Its too late where I'm from. Well anyways I hope I did a good job. Please review Guy/Girls. I really want to know what you think about this. Help me improve my skills. Till then Folks. 

Joykinz


	2. Wake up call

**By Your Side  
**

sorry I took so long to update but with school and everything. Its hard for me to think of something to write about.One thing I learn the hard way is that LEMONE SCENE ARE HARD! Chapter one took me a whole week to type it out. I had the whole scene in my head but just putting it into words was hard. but thank god you guys like it. so enough of me blabbling here is chapter two!

Joykinz

**Disclaimer: **Matsushita Yoko-sensei owns these characters, not me. SOB

* * *

**Previously in chapter 1**

Silver empty eyes look straight at him with a creepy smile. Hisoka eyes widened with horror as he realize that he wasn't with Tsuzuki but with Muraki. _No not again_.

He tries to struggle again to get free but all of a sudden his hands were tied with silk red ribbons. "_No! I don't want this to happen me… no not again. Not ever!_" He screamed.

Muraki smiled even wider at the sight of Hisoka panic and dreams. He bends over on top of him. Placed his lips against hisoka ears and whispered. "_Yes… my puppet struggle… I enjoy every bit of it. You will always be my little doll know that."_

The only thing he could think of is the burning feeling in his skin. The cure that Muraki placed on him burn with every touch he makes. Hisoka screams_. " NO STOP TOUCHING ME! TSUZUKI!"

* * *

_

**Chapter 2**

Tsuzuki was a little bit worried when Watari told him that Hisoka wasn't in the office when he arrived for work. So Tsuzuki went to Hisoka apartment to see if he was sick or something. No one was answering the door but it was unlock. Tsuzuki just decided to just enter. It was quiet inside the kitchen so he went to check if his partner was in the living room. On his way to the living he heard a sound coming from the bedroom. Tsuzuki wasn't sure if he should go in or not. But then he heard it again. He ran into the bedroom and found Hisoka panting and screaming his name in bed. It seem like he was having a nightmare. In panic Tsuzuki rushed over by the bed started to shake Hisoka out of the dream. " Hisoka! Hisoka! Come on wake up Hisoka!"

"TSZUKI! "Hisoka sat up screaming. Tsuzuki surprise by the sudden outburst tried to move but was too slow. Hisoka head bump tsuzuki on the head when he rises from his nightmare knocking Tsuzuki to the floor.

"Ouch!" Hisoka said wondering what hit him. Looking down at the floor he sees Tsuzuki sitting on the floor rubbing his forehead. Tsuzuki looking at hisoka immediately sat up straight. "Hisoka are you all right. Are you hurt?" Hisoka rubbing his head saying in a grumpy voice. "Why do people ask someone if they're all right after they get hit on the head?"

_Oh no he's mad at me again._ Hisoka felt tsuzuki emotions. "Oh ok then I was just checking if you're all right that's all." He heard Tsuzuki say. "Imp fine Tsuzuki I just had a bad… wait what are you doing here in my apartment!" Hisoka snap back.

"Well… you see. I was you didn't come to work this morning and I was worried if you were sick or something so I came to check on you. It isn't like you to play hooky from work Hisoka."Tsuzuki said in a concern voice.

"What time is it Tsuzuki?" Hisoka asked. "10:30 am Tsuzuki said. "Wha! 10:30!" Hisoka scream jumping right out of bed. Just then Tsuzuki face turns bright red right away. Hisoka wondering why his partner face is red till he looked down realized that he wasn't wearing any boxers. He turns bright red as well. Hisoka notice that Tsuzuki was staring at him quickly grabbing the pillow to cover himself. "YOU PERVERT STOP STARING AND GET OUT! He screamed."

Tsuzuki shocked that he was caught staring. "Wha! I wasn't staring at you." He lied " why do you have to be so mean." He gave Hisoka his puppy dog look.

He doesn't know what up with him but looking at tsuzuki when he does his puppy dog look made him look attractive. His purple eyes big and round like that. When it sparkles it makes the older man look… oh I don't know cute. Shaking head realizing what he was thinking. Point at the door "OUT NOW!" he screamed.

"Wha…. Why do you always have to be mean to me. I was only worried about you." Tsuzuki running out the bedroom whining closing the door with a big SLAM!

Hisoka gave a sight._ Finally alone at last._ The only reason why imp mean to you because your too cute .He said to himself Bring his hand up making it go through his hair thinking about that dream. Ever since that accident in Kyoto he has been dreaming about Tsuzuki and him sleeping together. But this dream was different he thought. Some how Muraki appeared in the dream. It wasn't Tsuzuki this time it was him. "When am I ever going to be free from his curse?" Hisoka looked at the alarm clock it reading 10:35. "Hmm… well now it's not the time to be thinking about this." 

Grabbing his towel heading toward the bathroom getting ready for work.

It really wasn't like him to be late for work. But he hasn't been getting any sleep for three months. His face is pale as a ghost black circles around his eyes. "I really do look like shit."He said to himself in the mirror. There was a knock on the door. "Shit I totally forgot that Tsuzuki was in the living room waiting for me." Hisoka hurried and got dress then open the door. 

Tsuzuki was pretty surprise once he saw hisoka. "Umm…. Maybe you should stay home from work today Hisoka. You really don't look good." He said.

Just then Hisoka completely remember that Tsuzuki saw him naked and began to blush red. "Imp fine lets just go! Were in enough trouble as it is because imp late for work." Hisoka snap.

Walking toward the front door then stop. Only to see his partner following behind him his head low. _I should really try to be nicer to him. He thought to himself_. He thought closing the door after him on their way to the summons Department.

* * *

Well here is chapter two. Hopefully you would like it. thank you for all the reviews. I hope you continue reviewing.

Joykinz


	3. Summon Department

**Summon Department. Chapter 3**

**Disclaimer: **Matsushita Yoko-sensei owns these characters, not me. sigh

**Previously in Chapter 2**

It really wasn't like him to be late for work. But he hasn't been getting any sleep for three months. His face is pale as a ghost black circles around his eyes. "I really do look like shit."He said to himself in the mirror. There was a knock on the door. "Shit I totally forgot that Tsuzuki was in the living room waiting for me." Hisoka hurried and got dress then open the door.

Tsuzuki was pretty surprise once he saw hisoka. "Umm…. Maybe you should stay home from work today Hisoka. You really don't look good." He said.

Just then Hisoka completely remember that Tsuzuki saw him naked and began to blush red. "Imp fine lets just go! Were in enough trouble as it is because imp late for work." Hisoka snap.

Walking toward the front door then stop. Only to see his partner following behind him his head low. _I should really try to be nicer to him. He thought to himself_. He thought closing the door after him on their way to the summons Department.

**Chapter 3: Summon Department**

Right when they walked in the office they heard someone calling Tsuzuki." Tsuzuki-san where have you been?"

They see Tatsumi walking toward them and he looks pissed. Tatsumi was about to yell at Tsuzuki for being more late then his usual for work till he saw Hisoka he paused. "Kurosaki-kun are you all right." The secretary asked concern.

" I'm fine Tatsumi." Hisoka said in an irritating voice.

Tatsumi looking from Hisoka then back to Tsuzuki." Tsuzuki-san why are you late?"

Tsuzuki was about to give his reason why he was late than his usual but Hisoka cut him of " sorry Tatsumi Tsuzuki was late because of me." Hisoka explain.

This shocked the secretary. He look to his former partner. Tsuzuki simply just nodded. Picking up his glasses with his middle finger as a habit. " Well Kurosaki-kun I'll let this one slide just this once. Make sure it doesn't happen again." The secretary said then walked away.

The both were just staring at where Tatsumi once stood. Both of them were expecting a lecture coming from the man but this was the first time they were just giving a warning.

* * *

Hisoka walking over to his desk sat down with a sight. _Today is just isn't my day_ he thought. Looking over at his desk he notice that there was a neat stack of new paperwork done then he looked over at Tsuzuki desk and see a mountain of paper work. Shaking his head. He started to work on his paper work. 

After like about one hour Hisoka was finish with paperwork and organizing it in two sections. One for important documents and the other unimportant documents.

Looking over at Tsuzuki notice that Tsuzuki was actually doing his work. _Wow first time for everything_ he thought. But then notice something weird about this. Leaning over his desk a little more. " Hey your suppose to be working not drawing!" he scold at Tsuzuki.

" Aww but all they give us is paper work. Its so boring." Tsuzuki whine.

Hisoka shaking his head sat back down in his chair giving a little sigh. " Your so hopeless "he mumbles while he was rubbing his eyes. _Arugh im so tired._ He thought.

Tsuzuki staring at him for a moment notice that something was bothering him. " Aww. Soka what the matter?" Tsuzuki asked.

" Nothing and don't call me that!" He glared at his partner as for a warning. But Tsuzuki didn't take it. " Aww. Why do you have to be so mean to me?" Tsuzuki pouted.

" Because I was late for work that is why. This is what I get for being partner up with a idiot." Hisoka snap back.

Immediately Hisoka notice the hurt look on Tsuzuki face. _Oh shit I did it again. Why do I always have to snap at him?_ Hopefully he take it too much at heart. He thought.

" Oh…um okay then. Imp sorry Hisoka I wont bother you again." Tsuzuki said with his head low hair covered over his face so Hisoka wont see his eyes. Crap it took it at heart. Hisoka quickly thinking of something to make up for what he said. Hisoka quickly looked at his clock and notice that it was almost noon. _Maybe I should buy him apple pie for lunch. No not a good idea.hmm…. maybe I should ask if he want to eat lunch._ He thought to himself. Looking over at the desk in front he see his partner looking at his paperwork with a pout face. _Sighs_ " Tsuzuki did you eat lunch yet?" hisoka asked.

" Um… no I didn't really had time to eat lunch. I went straight to your place to see if you were alright" Tsuzuki replied. " Why?"

" Well since I haven't eaten either. You want to go eat lunch with me?" Hisoka asked. _No it wasn't a date_ he told himself. He simply just wanted to make up for what he said earlier.

Immediately Tsuzuki face light up like a little kid on Christmas day. " Yeah sure. Wait can we eat at earth. I heard about this new restaurant called Ayarestruant."

" Yeah sure okay." Hisoka said getting up to grab his coat. "Where is it at anyways." he asked

Tsuzuki getting up as well and grabs his trench coat." Hmm…its over at 3rd district in 43 street" its not a real address I made that up

" Oh ok." Well let's go now then. Hisoka said Looking at Tsuzuki.Tsuzuki nodding his head lead the way out the building.

Once both of them were out of the building Tsuzuki stopped only for a moment." Hisoka thanks." Hisoka turn his head looked straight at his partner and nodded.

Both of them teleported down to earth for lunch.

**Joykinz-** I'm so sorry that it took me awhile to update. Final Exams are here so I been really busy. But hopefully I can update now since most of my Finals are over. Wohoo. Please review on what you think of this chapter. Till then. Later peeps!


End file.
